The Lift
by dosiadb
Summary: After a promotion at the Ministry, Draco and Hermione find themselves sharing a lift every morning.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I know I have too many unfinished stories up here right now. But this one came to me and I couldn't stop myself. Likely due to my extreme desire to procrastinate doing appropriate, responsible adult things. Regardless, this one is pretty much finished and I will be updating it regularly.  
**

* * *

Day 1 - Monday

The silence smothers. Never has a ride in the lift felt so horribly long and unbearable.

She avoids eye contact with him. He maneuvers himself as far away from her as covertly as possible.

The air around them crackles with tension, invisible sparks flying around their heads, driving them to utter distraction.

Only when she disembarks at her floor do either of them relax.

Both hope it was only a fluke.

* * *

Day 2 - Tuesday

Draco has no choice but to use the lift he does. He had been for the last three years of working at the Ministry. It is the only one that goes to his department.

"Congratulations on the promotion, Ms. Granger. Didn't get a chance to tell you yesterday."

Draco's interest piqued at these words. They explained her sudden presence in his lift.

"Oh, thank you Mr. Dawes. I understand our departments will be working together soon."

"You heard right. We'll have a meeting in a few weeks about the upcoming changes I'm sure. This is my stop. G'day, Ms. Granger."

He was the last one left. Again, left alone. Just like yesterday. He has nothing to say. Apparently she doesn't either.

* * *

Day 3 - Wednesday

Both had struck an idea for avoidance and arrive earlier than usual.

But there they are, now, on the lift, completely alone, for longer than before.

The silence drones on...and on...and on...

* * *

Day 4 - Thursday

Hermione goes back to her normal schedule. She isn't going to let the likes of Malfoy dictate her life. Before getting onto the lift she hopes he might have kept to his earlier schedule in an attempt to avoid her.

But no, there he is, right at the back.

Their eyes meet briefly. Dread flickers over his face for an instant.

She's certain she mirrors his expression completely.

Something would have to be said. But not today. She can't bring herself to today.

* * *

Day 5 - Friday

"What department are you working in?"

Her voice startles him and he slowly turns to look at her. She's wearing an expression of casual politeness.

"Dark Artifacts," he replies automatically, expression blank.

She nods.

He knows exactly what's going through her mind. Even three years since the war, he's still associated with Death Eaters. He'll never escape his past. He's accepted it now. For the most part.

"An intriguing department," she says aloud. His brow furrows. Not the response he expected.

"You were promoted recently?"

She nods and keeps eye contact. "Magical Law Enforcement. Head of the Magical Creatures department."

"Well, congratulations." He recalls hearing something about her work dealing with goblin rights recently.

She's looking at him with wide eyes.

"Um, thank you."

The doors open. "Well, have a nice weekend, Malfoy."

The doors shut before he can respond. _Thank Merlin._

* * *

 **Let me know what you think :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I think I'll be posting these each Friday. Sort of as a recap of their week at the end of ours as well. I started us off with two updates today just to get the story going.  
**

* * *

Day 6 - Monday

Hermione almost forgets about her taciturn lift companion when she arrives to work. Until she spies him, a head taller than everyone else, standing stiffly at the back of the lift.

She chats with the others about the weekend, until one by one they all leave and she is left alone with Malfoy.

A silence ensues. They'd ended last week peacefully enough. But neither know what to talk about now.

She knows she's getting closer to her stop. She feels she must say something or things would surely return to how they started. And it's never a good thing to regress, is it?

"I heard you had a pretty big break through on Friday afternoon. The whole Ministry was talking about your recent artifact discovery," she finally says in another attempt at polite conversation.

"It was a big deal I suppose. But it wouldn't have happened without help from others in the department," he replies with a shrug.

"Never thought I'd hear Draco Malfoy being modest about something," she says in amusement.

"Granger, you don't know me. Don't pretend you do. We aren't chums and I've no interest in your pointless small talk," he replies, his voice hard and cold as ice.

She's staring daggers at him as the doors open.

"This is your stop, is it not?" he says, ushering her off his lift.

She pivots angrily away from him and off the lift.

* * *

Day 7 - Tuesday

He was unfair yesterday. He knows this now. He knew it then. Right after she'd left the lift. If they would be on the lift together for the foreseeable future, he should try to be more civil. The ice he stands on in the Ministry is still pretty thin. Even with his successes in his department.

He wants to say something decent to her. But the words escape him.

He chances a look at her. She's scowling. Shoulders are rigid. Gripping her bag tensely.

The doors open after long moments of silence.

She leaves without a word. Without a glance.

He sighs and runs a hand through his hair.

* * *

Day 8 - Wednesday

He's still unsure of what to say to her as the lift empties. The seconds tick by and he's looking at her in hopes and idea might strike.

But by a stroke of luck he spies the spine of a book popping out of her bag.

Surprisingly enough, the title is actually intriguing.

"What piqued your interest in the logical underpinnings of magical charms, Granger?"

She looks at him, startled by his question. "Excuse me?"

"Your book," he says gesturing to her bag.

"Oh. I don't know, just a bit of light reading."

He smirks. "You haven't changed, evidently." _There is nothing light about that book_.

At this her eyes narrow. "You don't know me, Malfoy. Never have. And don't pretend you do."

His words thrown right back him. He scowls at her and then looks away.

The doors open and struts off the lift.

* * *

Day 9 - Thursday

Mr. Dawes leaves the lift. Draco tries to gauge her attitude today. She's calm, but likely still smug over her retort yesterday.

With a sigh, Draco swallows his pride.

"Perhaps we should at least be civil towards each other," Draco suggests. "I don't fancy riding the lift in complete, agitated silence for the foreseeable future will be at all enjoyable."

"What do you think I was trying to do the other day?"

"I realize that now. I overreacted."

"Apology accepted, then."

"I didn't apologize."

"No, but I imagine that's the closest you ever get to a proper apology."

He shrugs. "Sounds about right."

She smiles. It's an unsettling sight. A pleasant unsettling.

The doors open. "Have a nice day then, Malfoy."

"You as well."

The doors shut.

* * *

Day 10 - Friday

"A new book already?" he says, eyeing her bag, where a new book cover is peaking out the top.

"Well I was almost done with the other when you commented on it."

"Whatever you say, Granger. You need to get out more."

"I get out plenty," she says, crossing her arms defensively.

He does his best to keep from laughing. "No shame in being well read, Granger. It's refreshing in a way I suppose."

"Refreshing?" she asks skeptically.

"Sure. But now that I start to think about it, it's just sad." He keeps his tone light and prays she knows he's joking

She makes a move like she's going to smack his arm, but pulls back. A strangely familiar gesture.

The doors open and she instead leaves without a word. "Have a nice weekend, Granger. Do try and get out some!" he called after her.

She manages to cast a sneer his direction before the doors shut and send him hurtling to his own department.

He smiles to himself and leaves the lift with a good feeling about the day.

* * *

 **AN: Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Let me know what you think. Any review is appreciated so much :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: A bit early since I said I'd be posting on Friday. But this is my Friday since I don't have work tomorrow. Yay! I'm excited about this chapter. I hope you like it as much as I liked writing it.**

* * *

Day 11 - Monday

She looks tired and irritated this morning. When everyone else leaves, he hesitates to say what he wants. But he ultimately can't help himself.

"Well, you had quite a wild weekend didn't you?"

"Oh bullocks! You saw the paper yesterday too?" A fresh bout of rage blooms in her chest at those wretched, meddlesome reporters. Three years after the war and she still can't escape their presence.

"I'm sure everyone did, as they always do. And I must say, your rowdy antics shocked and appalled me. I'd expect that kind of behavior from Potter and the Weasel. Their part didn't shock me one bit. But you? Tsk, tsk, Ms. Granger."

"It's not like I hurt someone! I can't get a bit too drunk once in awhile?" she says indignantly.

"And to think of the message you're sending to the children!" he says, carrying on his admonishments.

"You're the one who said I needed to get out more."

He looks at her closely and she regrets the words as soon as she says them. She'd had the plans to go out on Saturday night before he said anything. But she'd be lying to herself if his words didn't spurn her to take the drinking a bit further than usual.

"If that's what happens when you do get out, keep it up. I can always do with more entertainment in my morning newspaper," he says with a smirk.

The doors open and she hurries towards them. "Don't count on it, Malfoy," she says over her shoulder.

He laughs as she leaves.

* * *

Day 12 - Tuesday

"I heard someone caused a ruckus over one of your collections yesterday."

"Don't even remind me," Draco says shaking his head. "It's all the worse because they think I'll be on their side. But if they can't be open about their possessions, they shouldn't be permitted to have them anyways."

"The remarks they made were rather inflammatory," she continues.

"Oh yes, they find it highly offensive that I, a former Death Eater, show up demanding their illegal possessions. But I gave up the my family's artifacts as well. It's not like I got off free. But life goes on," he says as if this was of no concern.

"You weren't interested in keeping them at all?

He smirks at her. "Of course I was. Why do you think I wanted this job?"

She understands instantly. "This is your way of studying them without any legal ramifications."

"I've always been fascinated by them. A family hobby, I suppose."

"Why?" she sounds mildly alarmed.

His smirk deepens. "Don't worry yourself, Granger. I am not my father. I learned from his mistakes and I'd never actually use any dark object."

"Why study them then?"

"I like understanding what shouldn't be understood. What everyone tells us to keep at a distance, I want to see up close. For no gain but my own understanding."

"That's what makes you different than the rest," she says.

The doors open. He doesn't want her to leave.

"What do you mean by that?" he asks, trying to mask his urgency.

"You seek knowledge. Truth. Not power. That's why you couldn't really follow Voldemort. Anyone seeking truth for truth's sake can't be too bad deep down."

She shares a small smile with him and then leaves the lift.

As the doors close, he thinks back to sixth year. He didn't want power then either. He always thought he was cowardly and weak. But she saw it as a sign of his goodness.

As he gets off on his own floor, he feels lighter than he has in awhile.

* * *

Day 13 - Wednesday

"Any thoughts on the Goblin strike in Switzerland?"

Hermione rolls her eyes. "Although I work on behalf of other magical species, I do not support their goals. What they suggest would undermine everything we have worked towards to unite humans and goblins. Especially with regards to their work in banks."

He is surprised by her sentiments. "Not the response I expected."

"I don't just blindly follow what the minority suggests. This is one rare instance where they are not in the right, however."

"So the minority usually is in the right when pushing their agenda?"

"Of course. They are the minority and have less power. The injustices against them typically are not imagined or exaggerated. People will always try to keep those without power from gaining it. It's a threat to their stability."

The conversation is hitting too close to home for him. He wonders if she still feels prejudice for being what she is.

"You have a point."

"I do?" She asks, not out of doubt for her own words. But doubt of his sentiment.

"I've seen it. We both have. And you deserve just as much power as anyone else."

She looks surprised, but thoughtful over his words.

The doors to the lift open and she walks towards them, still pensive.

"Malfoy," she says, turning around.

"Yes?"

"You should stop having certain expectations of me. It's frustrating and you'll just confuse yourself further."

He doesn't know what she means, but before he can ask, she lets go of the doors and they shut.

Only after mulling over her words on his way to his office does he catch on. He realizes the same advice could be given to her about him.

* * *

Day 14 - Thursday

"Merlin, Granger, did you bring your whole library with you today?" for the first time ever, he speaks to her while others are still on the lift.

She huffs and shifts the largest of the two bags higher up on her shoulder. "Needed these for a big project I'm working on. Typically I'd shrink them down to make them easier to manage, but they're Ministry property. They can't be tampered with."

"Here," he says holding out his hand.

"What?"

"Give me the bag," he says.

She hesitates.

Slowly, she pulls the strap from her shoulder and holds the bag out to him.

He takes it up easily, but his eyes widen at its weight as he slings it over his shoulder. He looks at her with newfound respect. The small woman is stronger than she looks.

She rolls her shoulder around to ease the tension that had built up there. Her eyes are closed. It's a strangely sensual motion that makes him uncomfortable.

He clears his throat and looks away before he speaks again. "I thought about what you said yesterday."

"Oh?" She opens her eyes and looks at him curiously.

"And aside from thinking you could take your own advice, I had a thought."

She smiles knowingly. "I realized that as soon as I'd said it. What's your idea?"

At this moment, they reach the last stop before hers. Everyone else departs. Only when the doors finally shut does he share his idea.

"Let's agree on having no expectations of each other. Just seeing each other as we are without bringing up past prejudices. We'll just be ourselves and accept it."

While he knows this could be read as a cop out, a way of easily getting away from the past on his part, he's thrilled when she responds with a smile.

"Sounds refreshing. Like a fresh start."

"Something like that," he says.

"In that case, you are no longer the cowardly, stuck up prick I grew up knowing."

"And you...well, most of the reasons I hated you were out of jealousy. Because there's nothing wrong with being brilliant. And I do hope you're aware I don't care about blood anymore...But now, you're just someone I'm getting to really know for the first time."

She smiles brightly at him and their eyes lock.

She takes a moment to look at him through new eyes. For the first time, he strikes her as handsome. Looking deeper, kindness, strength, intelligence, and honor all swim in his eyes. All the rest is still there, the uncertainty, fear, and confusion that everyone feels. But there's more. She sees a man. More than that - she sees another curious soul. She sees him for who he is and she doesn't judge. Without explanation, she smiles again. And he's mirroring her expression.

The lift shudders to a halt and the doors fly open, startling them to attention. She releases a deep breath she didn't realize she'd been holding.

Reality takes hold again.

"See you tomorrow, Malfoy," she says hurriedly and turns towards the doors.

"Your books," he reminds her before she reaches the door.

"Oh, right. Thank you."

She takes the bag and quickly exits the lift.

Draco is left behind, eyes closed, breathing deeply.

* * *

Day 15 - Friday

"Getting up to any shenanigans this weekend?" Draco asks once they are alone.

"Heaven's no!" she says adamantly. "Never again."

"Never say never. I should tease you for being a hermit bookworm again. That'll get you out and about."

"Your words would be in vain. I'm spending the weekend with my parents actually."

"Oh. Well, that's certainly more tame."

She smiles. "Pleasantly tame. Just what I like."

He looks at her, smirking. She finds she doesn't mind the smirk as much anymore. Perhaps because there isn't as much hate behind it. The smirk is playful now, not cruel or demeaning.

"Granger, your life choices would say otherwise."

"What I did at Hogwarts is different. I didn't have a choice there."

"Of course you did. You chose to follow Potter on all of his suicidal adventures. Good thing too, I suppose, because without your brains he'd have failed for sure."

"You realize he's already one of the most successful aurors in history, don't you? He's not incompetent."

"Oh, I must be confusing him for Weasley."

She smacks his arm. He's surprised by her action. But strangely not displeased by the familiarity of it. "Hey! Don't say that about Ron."

The doors of the lift part and she walks towards them.

"I don't hear you denying his incompetence," he calls after her.

She turns, mouth parted to speak, but then the doors shut. He smirks, content with getting the last word.

* * *

 **AN: Making progress. :)  
**

 **Thanks for all of you who have reviewed so far. It helps so much to know what you think and any review is appreciated.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Another week! Let's see how they progress this time...**

* * *

Day 16 - Monday

 _Where is she?_

The lift feels empty. Even with the seven other people on board.

When gets to his office, he's cranky and snaps at everyone for the first half of the day.

* * *

Day 17 - Tuesday

He feels strangely lost and abandoned.

 _Why isn't she here?_

And that's when he hears, "Ms Granger is leading the hearing actually. Yesterday went quite well in her favor. They expect it to be wrapped up today." The man speaking is some older Ministry official he doesn't know.

"Good. We can get back to business as usual. Although I expect there will be plenty of griping over the outcome if it stays in her favor."

The lift shudders to a halt on their floor and the two men depart.

Relief surges in his chest. She's not gone for good.

* * *

Day 18 - Wednesday

"Saw the results of the hearing in the paper this morning."

"Oh?" she says. A faint pink tinge rises to her cheeks. He finds it endearing.

"House elves earning a wage. That's going to take some people awhile to get used to."

"Well they can sod off and get over their prejudices."

He lets out a laugh. "Is that what you told them in the hearing?"

"Yes. Only a bit nicer."

He smiles at her. She can't help the fluttering in her stomach. "I'm glad it turned out in your favor."

"Are you?"

He shrugs. "Only seems right, I suppose. No one should be a slave to another's will."

"I'm glad you agree. Because I have a feeling you'll be asked about it."

"Why?"

"I've heard whispers of a full opinion page in the _Prophet_ with regards to the changes. Needless to say, many of the established members of the Ministry and our biggest businesses aren't happy with the change. I expect they want the opinion of a Malfoy."

"You realize my family's standing isn't what it once was."

"No, but if they think your opinions will work in their favor, they'll come right back around."

The doors opened then.

"Thanks for the heads up, I guess."

She nodded and left the lift.

He doesn't have particularly strong feelings on the issue one way or another. Yet he finds himself spending a decent amount of his morning mulling over what he will say, should he be asked.

* * *

Day 19 - Thursday

"You were right. Had a reporter accost me after work yesterday to talk about the outcome. She wanted the opinion of a stuck up pureblood like myself."

"Who was it?"

"The one I've heard is your all time favorite." He's smirking and she knows instantly who he means.

"Oh, just wonderful. I already know the tone this article will take if Skeeter's involved."

"It'll certainly be interesting."

"Oh, so what did you say then?"

"You can just wait and read the article when they publish it."

She lets out a shocked, annoyed sound. "You're kidding."

"Not at all."

"That's just cruel."

"Some things about me haven't changed."

She rolls her eyes. "I hope you said something at least halfway decent. Otherwise this lift ride is about to get far more uncomfortable than it ever was before."

The doors open. "I'll be looking forward to hearing your opinion," he says in a tone that makes her wary.

"Ugh. Goodbye, Malfoy."

She leaves.

* * *

Day 20 - Friday

 _...Draco Malfoy, heir to the largest estate and fortune in all of Wizarding England, and known owner of house elves, has most unexpectedly expressed support for Hermione Granger's crusade: "It's time they got a wage. Slavery of any kind is intolerable. I'm glad she successfully passed this legislation and I'm glad to pay my elves a decent wage." It may be expected the youngest Malfoy has some more progressive views, especially in light of what happened to him during the war. We hoped to get the opinion of his Father, but he is still almost never seen out in society. When asked what the rest of his family think, the youngest Malfoy replied with a bold statement: "I will not speak for them. But I will say that anyone trying to oppose Hermione Granger in this doesn't know what they're thinking. She's doing what's right, as she always has. If you're uncertain of what will happen because of this, have faith that she wouldn't lead any effort that isn't best for this country." His views are not shared by many other established families, who view Ms Granger as...  
_

Hermione read through that part of the article so many times at breakfast she has it memorized. She recalls it as she waits for the lift, eager to see the smarmy git.

When the doors open and she sees him, he looks smug.

"Your comments were perfect," she says after Mr. Dawes leaves.

"I know." His smirk is particularly pronounced today.

"Arrogant bastard."

"But a most helpful and eloquent arrogant bastard."

"That you are. Why did you act like you didn't say something so nice yesterday?"

He shrugs. "Wanted to build the suspense I suppose. It amused me."

"Oh, wonderful. I sure do love being strung along for your amusement."

"Excellent, now I have full permission to make it a regular activity," he says as though he hasn't picked up on her sarcasm.

"Unbelievable," she says shaking her head. "I was going to thank you, but now I'm not so sure I want to."

"No, please do. I'll be a perfect gentleman about it," he implores.

She sees right through his act.

"Nope, not happening. Your ego is big enough already. You know I appreciate it."

The doors open and she starts to walk away.

"Granger," he calls after her.

She turns around just as she steps outside. Her expression tells him she expects another smug comment.

"It was nothing. I meant every word." His voice is sincere, his eyes honest.

The doors slam shut before her shocked face.

* * *

 **AN: Hope you liked it! I know it's a bit less interaction than usual, but you all surely know what absence does for the heart. Let me know what you think!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: They are continuing to get to know each other. There will be some shifts in the direction of romance soon. But I need them to see each other as real people first.**

* * *

Day 21 - Monday

"I've been wondering since seeing your comments in the article - what does the rest of family think about the house elf laws?"

He pauses, thinking before answering. "They haven't said much, actually. My father at most finds your antics amusing and my mother isn't particularly concerned with the politics of it all."

"Amusing?"

Draco chuckles. "Yes. I believe yesterday his exact words were, 'a busybody who will surely never cease to upend every facet of our society so we may as well get used to it.' He really just laughed at all the articles. None more than the one I was featured in, of course."

"He sounds different than I remember," Hermione points out.

Draco gives her a sad smile. "Most of us are."

"I see that. What of your mother?"

"She's not concerned with the politics of it all. She's changed the most. My mother has been traveling more than usual..." he hesitates. "She can't stand the Manor anymore honestly. My father is there alone most of the time now."

She picks up what he is hinting at but won't say. "I can't fully imagine what everything you went through must have done to their marriage." Despite victory, the war had such a harrowing impact on the families closest to her that she never put much thought into what happened to the Malfoy's beyond their trial three years ago.

He nods. "There were more lasting effects than any of us could've predicted. But we all have to move on."

They come to a halt and the doors of the lift part.

She looks pensively at him. She finds she wants to continue this conversation.

"Well, see you tomorrow, Malfoy."

"See you."

* * *

Day 22 - Tuesday

"So what's the deal with your family?" he asks, continuing the conversation from yesterday as if there had been no interruption.

"Um, my parents are dentists."

"What's a dentist?"

"They clean and take care of peoples teeth and such. They are like healers, but specifically for teeth and gums."

He's trying so hard not to show how odd of a profession that sounds.

But she gives him permission to laugh when she does herself. "Every time I explain that for someone, I can't help thinking how strange that sounds."

He laughs too.

"Do they know much about our world?"

"As much as I've considered necessary to tell them."

"What did you tell them during the war?"

"Ah well, I did something a bit questionable. I modified their memories and made them believe they were from Australia. So they were there with no knowledge of me for our entire seventh year."

He shakes his head and smiles lightly. "You never cease to amaze...but that must have been tough."

"Yes. I thought for sure they'd never forgive me either. But I had to, or they would've been easy targets." He doesn't dwell on the sad truth of that statement. He's curious of something else.

"And did they forgive you?"

"Of course. They're my parents."

The lift comes to a halt.

"You've always been surrounded by so much love, haven't you?" he says softly.

She nearly gasps at his words, so startling they are. She reminds herself to remember this is not the same boy she knew in school.

"I, well I suppose I have."

He smiles, but there is sadness and a tinge of envy in his eyes. "You are lucky. See you tomorrow, Granger."

She remembers that the doors are open at his words and she rushes to them. "Yes, see you tomorrow," she replies.

* * *

Day 23 - Wednesday

"Can you believe this snow?"

"I know! So unusual for London. Almost all of the muggle part has been shut down, you know."

"So no work for the muggles then? Lucky them."

She laughs. "Yes. For once I envy their inability to aparate from place to place. Weather is a lovely excuse for so many things."

"Like a dreadful meeting."

"Avoiding errands."

"Avoiding people."

"Oh, or a terrible date!"

"Dinner with the in-laws."

"That one takes the cake," she says with a laugh. "As much as I prefer summer, I do love when it gets like this in time for the holidays."

"Ah, yes, it is that time of year, isn't it?" he says, only just now considering that Christmas is approaching. He likes the holiday, but generally speaking tries to get through the winter without feelings as miserable as possible, just waiting for spring to arrive.

"You don't care for the holiday season?" she asks, taking in his tone.

"I like it well enough. Can't say it's my favorite though."

"Do you do anything special?"

"We used to have big parties. But not anymore."

The lift stops and she must leave. "I'm sorry to hear that. Have a nice day, Malfoy."

"You as well."

* * *

Day 24 - Thursday

"Did you always want to work in the law department?"

"I didn't actually. I'd eventually like to do some research into more complex magic and travel more for work. But this seemed such a natural step to take after the war and there were things I wanted to accomplish here."

"Like taking _SPEW_ to the national level?"

She huffs. "It's S.P. -"

But he cuts her off with a deep laugh. "You're still on about that stupid name!" His laughter continues and he has to take a deep breath to calm himself. "I just wanted to see if you'd actually still correct me."

"Don't make fun of my first humanitarian effort! As silly as the name may be." She allows herself a laugh at her own antics. Despite the organizations utter lack of success at Hogwarts, she will always stand by the effort and the name. Quickly, though, she changes the focus onto him. "Did you always want to work in the dark artifacts department?"

"I believe I've already expressed my passion and proclivity towards dark objects."

"That's always been there?"

He nods. "It has. But just as you explained, I hoped there might be more travel involved. There is, from time to time. But I'll have to be in the department a good long while before they send me overseas on the more important missions that span weeks or months at a time."

"That would be exciting. I sometimes feel as though I will never be content just sitting in an office. I want to think on my feet and continue going on adventures. Just not ones where I'm fighting for my life every step of the way."

"I understand you completely. Where do you most want to go?"

She laughs. "Oh, I don't know. I want to go everywhere!"

 _I wish I could show you everywhere._

He snaps to attention as the doors to the lift open. _Where the bloody hell did that thought come from?_

He looks back at her and can't help smiling. "I'm sure you'll find a way of accomplishing that. Nothing ever stops you from getting what you want."

"One of these days. See you later, Malfoy."

"Yeah. See you."

He watches the doors close and the weight of disappointment settles over him. He doesn't want their conversation to end.

He wishes, for the first time, that they could be friends outside of this lift. He wishes he could've asked her to lunch.

* * *

Day 25 - Friday

"So Potter and the she-Weasel are getting engaged?"

The engagement had been formally announced to the _Prophet_ just last night after word got around that someone had leaked the engagement Harry and Ginny were trying to keep known only amongst close friends and family. They figured it would be best to announce it themselves than let rumors run rampant through through the news about all the details. It was of course front page news this morning.

"Why is it you can't just call anyone in the Weasley family by their name? Or at least their proper surname?"

"Old habits die hard, I suppose," he replies with a smirk.

She sighs and shakes her head. "They've been engaged for about a month now. It finally leaked I suppose," she says taking up the original thread of conversation.

"Surprised it took that long."

"They wanted to keep things subdued. You wouldn't know it from how much the prophet still reports on him, but Harry cannot stand the attention to his personal life. He's already annoyed press at his wedding will be virtually unavoidable."

"Maybe they should just run off and elope."

She laughs. "Don't think they haven't considered it. But Molly would skin them alive if they had the gall to do that to her."

Draco snorts. _Mothers and weddings._ His own has been on his case lately about finding a suitable wife. _"Astoria is a good match. Why aren't you moving things along faster with her?"_ He knows she only wants the best for him. And selfishly believes that ushering in grandchildren will put an end to her misery with Lucius. But he's not always certain Astoria is the best fit, as lovely and pleasant as she is.

He's about to voice his own experience but something stops him. He finds he doesn't want to seem even close to maybe considering an engagement with Astoria in the future.

"I'm sure that a ceremony with friends and family will be nicer anyways. Even with the likes of Rita Skeeter skulking around," he says instead.

The doors of the lift open then.

"True. Well, have a nice weekend, Malfoy." She smiles at him.

He feels warm on the receiving end of her smile.

"You too, Granger."

* * *

 **AN: Yes, they had a weather conversation. It wouldn't be a real situation of polite elevator talk without it coming up at some point! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Day 26 - Monday

No Malfoy.

Her morning feels somehow less satisfying.

* * *

Day 27 - Tuesday

Another day.

No Malfoy.

Nothing interests her all morning.

* * *

Day 28 - Wednesday

Emptiness. Strange feeling, that.

She feels unexpectedly lethargic all day.

* * *

Day 29 - Thursday

Annoyance. Why hadn't he at least said something?

Not that he owes her an explanation. She's being silly.

 _He rides the bloody lift with you, he doesn't owe you an explanation. Besides, this is Malfoy we're talking about here. Do you actually enjoy his company that much?_

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _Yes._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _Fuck._

* * *

Day 30 - Friday

Again emptiness.

But also relief. She needs space. She likes him. Too much.

She should start arriving earlier.

But she knows she won't.

* * *

 **AN: I know, I'm horrible for the complete lack of Draco and Hermione interaction. But this is necessary. Next chapter will have some good stuff ;) And considering how wonderful the reviews have been, I might post it earlier than Friday, just because of how cruel I know this is. On that note, thank you again for all the reviews so far! I'm glad so many of you are enjoying the story. Of all the stories I've written on here, it's probably my favorite so far. It just feels more authentic than the others I've written.  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Okay, so I was mean and made you all wait. I wound up having a busy, busy week full of regular work and job interviews for new positions. I might be moving to California in a few months, which is super exciting!** **But I'm posting this about 12 hours earlier than I typically would. So that's something right? Things are starting to move along with them now and I really hope you like the chapter.**

* * *

Day 31 - Monday

Their eyes meet as the door opens. She hopes the joy doesn't show in her face.

But he smiles at her as she embarks. Such a sweet, real, genuine smile. Only when she turns around and falls in to conversation with Dawes as usual does she allow herself to breathe the sigh of relief.

The ride feels unbearably long. Only after what feels like an hour does everyone else leave the lift, allowing her to speak freely with Malfoy.

"Have a nice week away?" she asks pleasantly.

"I was abroad for work."

"Oh, well you got a chance to do what you said you wanted more of then."

He nods. "It was nice to leave the office. Get a change of scenery."

"Where did you go?"

"Paris, then Venice, and finally Vienna. Had some big collections to help their own local departments make. It was a good chance to prove myself so they'll consider me for those longer missions."

"Did you have any time to enjoy them or was it all business?"

"We finished our work on Friday in Vienna, but I stayed the weekend to do some sightseeing."

"All are such beautiful cities. It must have been difficult to come back," she says genuinely. She feels a little envious of his opportunity to travel.

"No, I missed my routine." He looks away.

The doors open. "Well, it's nice to see you again. Have a nice day."

She leaves, pleased with how she handled herself. But she hopes, secretly, that she might have been just a tiny part of his routine he missed.

* * *

Day 32 - Tuesday

Lift is more crowded than usual. She's jostled to the back where he is already standing, just as he is every day.

She can feel his cloak brush against her back. His scent overwhelms. A rich, musky, masculine aroma. A scent impossible to define or compare because it is unique to a man. Unique to him. Her lower abdomen tightens and she breathes deeply.

More people get on. As the lift takes off, someone bumps into her and she stumbles, falling back against him. He steadies her, placing his hands firmly around her upper arms. They are warm, even through her cloak. She can feel his chest. Broad and tight against her back. She shivers.

The lift stops. Everyone else departs.

"Sorry about that," she says softly. Too softly, almost huskily and she cringes inwardly.

"It's fine." His voice is low. He clears his throat. "What was all that about anyways?"

"A big meeting in the Department of Transportation."

"Ah."

Silence.

The doors open.

"Well, I'll be going then," she says awkwardly.

"Yeah."

The doors shut behind her.

He leans his back against the wall and shuts his eyes. All he can think of is her intoxicating scent.

* * *

Day 33 - Wednesday

It happens again. She'd heard the day before that a big piece of legislation is moving through.

She stands in the back again. She has no choice, and it's only right, as she is the second to last to get off the lift every day.

She tries to maneuver to the side this time, but the spot is already taken. She's standing just in front of him like yesterday.

Just as close.

Just as intoxicating.

She hears him inhale deeply and then feels him shudder behind her.

Understanding dawns on her. Whatever she's experiencing, she isn't alone.

The thought shakes her to the core.

When they stop at the next floor and a couple more people get on, she decides she wants to test something. She only has twenty seconds before they land at the next floor where everyone else will depart for the meeting.

She feigns losing balance as the lift takes off and falls back into him. The contact with his body sudden and full.

"Oh, sorry I -" but her voice catches when she realizes he's placed a hand on her waist to steady her this time.

"It's fine," his deep voice rasps right against her ear.

He doesn't move her away. He doesn't pull his hand away either, only loosens his hold slightly. But the hand remains, sitting perfectly in the curve of her waist. As if it belongs there.

She can't help truly losing her balance this time as the sensation from that smallest touch sets her head swimming. She leans her back against his chest, ever so lightly.

He inhales sharply again. His hand tightens on her waist.

Now she fears she's gone too far and is thankful when the doors open and everyone else in front of them departs.

Quickly she moves away.

"Hopefully this legislation is passed today so the lift is emptier again tomorrow," she says.

When she looks up at him, his normally bright, clear eyes are dark. He's looking at her in a way that makes her knees weak and her nether regions clench in anticipation and desire. _Bloody hell, how can looking like that even be allowed?_

"Yes. Precisely what I was thinking."

"I am sorry about -"

"I said it's fine," he cuts her off.

She bites her lip. A mistake. His gaze turns predatory.

She looks away. She has no choice. She fears continuing to lock eyes with him.

 _What is he doing to me?_

They are both lost in their thoughts.

Hermione leaves when they reach her floor without a word.

* * *

Day 34 - Thursday

The lift is back to normal.

Suddenly there's too much space.

She'd been, dare she say, eager for the ride this morning. After the long work day, a dull evening, and a restless sleep, she hardly cares about the tension and awkwardness that could arise from more contact. She's craving his touch again. She barely allows herself to admit she never stopped craving it. From the moment she left the lift the day before, it was all she thought about.

But it's better this way she tells herself.

Space is good.

She avoids looking at him for fear her desire will show in her eyes.

Draco is annoyed with the space. Annoyed with the empty lift. He wants to feel her again. Touch her more firmly. He wants to push her right against the wall and - _Get a hold of yourself man!_ He admonishes internally. Then he casts an accusatory glance at her. _What are you doing to me, witch?_

"Feels nice to have some space again," she says weakly.

"Yeah. Space," he grunts.

"Did you happen to hear the outcome of the bill?"

"No, but I'm sure we'll receive a memo about it today full of all the tedious details," he drawls.

Silence.

The lift stops and the doors part.

"Have a nice day," she mumbles softly.

"You too," he says with little expression.

She chances a look back at him before the doors close.

His eyes smolder with pure lust and a challenge.

Her stomach drops.

The doors shut and she realizes suddenly that he's only waiting for a sign from her.

* * *

Day 35 - Friday

Hermione is agitated. All due to a particular story in the _Daily Prophet._

"Draco Malfoy and Astoria Greengrass - London's Greatest Power Couple"

The article went into excruciating detail over their high profile dinner the night before. Then the fortunes of both families and influence they each have in their respective circles. How "so long as they remain away from pureblood ideology they will guide their families to resurface as..." blah, blah, blah, the rest of the article might have said, because it was at that moment she cast the paper aside and readied herself for work.

She doesn't even know what to say to him as the others leave the lift. She hasn't felt this way in awhile. Not since sixth year, with Ron and Lavender. And it's unfair. She's _with_ Ron. And it's bloody Draco Malfoy. Someone she doesn't even know outside of the infernal lift.

She peeks at him. He's avoiding eye contact. Gone is the palpable sexual tension of the past three days. It's clear what is hanging unspoken in the air around them, just begging to be mentioned.

"So you and Astoria are -"

"Yeah." He cuts her off before she can finish the obvious question.

"That's great. How long?"

Pause.

"Six months."

"Oh."

Silence.

"You and Weasley still together?" his voice is tight.

"...Yeah."

"How long?"

"Three years."

"Hmph."

Silence.

She can't stand the silence. She grasps for something to say. Anything.

"Are you going to the Ministry Christmas ball tomorrow night?"

"Yes. Are you?" He finally looks at her.

"Yes."

"Well, I suppose I'll see you there."

"I suppose so. Until then, Malfoy."

She leaves the lift.

His chest feels tight.

He wants to break something.

* * *

 **AN: As usual, thank you to all of you who have reviewed so far. I try to respond to all of them. I'm sorry if I have missed yours. All the feedback you're giving is loved and appreciated! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: A new chapter to lead us into another lovely weekend!**

* * *

 **Day 36 - Monday**

"Did you enjoy the ball?"

"Parts of it were nice," he answers after a moment.

"Astoria looked lovely," she says kindly.

"She did." _You looked lovely too. Lovelier. That gold dress. The way your lean leg peeked out the slit on the side. If only I could have spoken to you, told you how lovely."_ How was your evening?" he continues, coolly.

"Quite enjoyable for the most part. I'm sorry I didn't get a chance to say hello."

She saw him only once. But those brief moments overshadowed the rest of her night. And then tormented her for the rest of her weekend.

The look he'd given her was still seared into her mind when she awoke this morning.

Her knees feel weak now at the mere thought.

 _Across the room, he was there, with Astoria standing to his right, chatting with another wizard. He was a sight to behold. Positively regal in his dress robes. She couldn't look away. And he met her gaze. Her first instinct had been to turn away, but his eyes held hers with a force felt even across the room. He broke contact for a swift second as he lowered his eyes to take in her full appearance. And when he locked eyes with her again, the expression in them took her breath away. 'Perfect,' his eyes told her. 'You are perfect.' And then the expression morphed into another unmistakable message. 'I want you. To fuck you. Now.'_

 _She bit her lip to keep from gasping at his unmistakable expression. Her eyes swept over him again and she knew she mirrored his expression right back._

 _Ron arrived then and led her away, breaking their gaze._

"I understand. Being a celebrity keeps you busy at events like that, I'm sure."

"It's exhausting."

"I'll be coming by your office later."

 _What?_

She's startled by this idea.

"Why's that?" She's wary, but keeps her voice politely neutral.

"Some changes to artifact collection law. I need some signatures."

"Oh, well, that's not my office. Same floor, but right next door though."

"I see."

"I'm sure I'll be around, if you want to stop in." She shouldn't say it. But she can't help it.

"I'll see how long my meeting takes."

The lift stops and she heads to the door.

"See you later," she says.

"Yes."

The doors close and she's unable to concentrate on work for an hour.

* * *

 **Same Day - Later**

"Oh bloody, fucking hell!" she curses as she tries to replace the charmed Goblin made chain back into the too-small box she'd removed it from. How it had been stuffed in there to begin with is mystifying.

With all of the Goblin rebellions on the continent, she'd been required to look into any Goblin made materials that surfaced unexpectedly. One of the less compelling aspects of her job, as typically the strange objects that landed on her desk were nothing but a common magical object. Like this chain. Some fanciful person claimed Goblins had been using this for nefarious purposes, like imbedding dark Goblin spells into the metal and then using it to restrain and torture dissenters. But in it was no evidence of foul play. It was just a typical chain and lock used for locking away their precious jewels.

Not only had checking the chain been a complete waste of time, but now getting the blasted thing back into the case is proving to be an even bigger waste.

Once again she tries to gently set the last segment of the chain delicately on top so it doesn't fall in the way of the lid when it falls shut. Slowly, she lowers the lid and pulls her hand away simultaneously.

 _Clink!_

The metal falls in the way of the lid yet again.

"Oh for the love of God!" she exclaims, throwing her hands up in despair.

"So this is how your day is getting on, Granger?"

She jumps a little at his voice. He's leaning against her door way, amused. She wonders how long he's been standing there.

With an agitated grunt, she shakes her head and rolls her eyes. "I hope yours is going better than mine."

He waves the papers in front of him. "Got the signatures I needed. So, all in all I'd say it probably is. At the very least a bit more productive by the looks of it," he replies with evident amusement.

His presence has calmed her and she is now able to coax the chain back where it belongs and the lid shuts perfectly.

"Bully for you," she says. He almost smiles at her apparent irritation. "Well, is there anything else you need?"

She's pleased with her responses. She'd vowed she wasn't going to let him disconcert her. Or carry on with these sexually charged notions.

But he threatens to unravel that.

He's staring at her. That same heavy gaze. _You know what I need,_ he's saying silently.

"Hermione, do you have - Oh! So sorry, I didn't realize you were meeting with someone!" Padma Patil says, backing out of the office as quickly as she'd burst into it.

"I was just leaving," Draco says, helpfully, returning instantly to his cool, collected demeanor. "Good day, Granger."

He leaves and Hermione is disappointed.

Only later does she realize seeing him outside of the lift wasn't as traumatizing as she expected.

* * *

 **Day 37 - Tuesday**

"Wrestling with any other strange objects today, Granger?" Draco asks after everyone else has left.

She can smile about the incident now that the chain had been taken far away from her office at this point. "Hopefully not. But sometimes these things just land on my desk and I'm the lucky one who gets to sort them out."

"One of the perks of being head of the department."

"Normally it's worth it."

"Since you get to be in control."

"Precisely," she says.

He'd made his comment politely enough, but then something in his gaze shifts, and he has an air of studying her. He turns to face her completely.

"Do you ever relinquish control?" he probes, his voice lower than it had been previously.

The question has her on edge. His tone sends her mind to dark places. Ever so enjoyable, but dark, dark places. Where he is the center of it all. The thoughts make her feel warm

"I never really see the need to," she says, trying to meet his gaze as impassively as possible.

"Nothing could persuade you to?" Did he just step closer? Or is the lift somehow smaller than usual. She feels drawn to him inexplicably.

"I'm sure something could," she whispers. Her own response shocks her.

"What could?" he demands, his eyes dark.

 _You. You could with your voice and your eyes._ She wonders what it would be like to lean into him and let him kiss her right now. For one moment, just one moment, what if she let him dictate her actions? She wants to. She wants to throw all caution and responsibility to the wind and say, _I'm yours, do what you will with me._ It wouldn't be completely untoward. She understands his tone, understands his gaze. This time and the others. He is waiting for her permission.

But what about everything else in her life? Everything she'd coveted. Everything she could keep within her control.

It would be shattered.

The thought terrifies and thrills her. She's more turned on, more tempted, in this moment than ever before. Not only by the man. But by the thought of relinquishing all control.

The lift stops and the doors open.

"I don't know," she lies, stepping back and into reality. Oh yes, he was standing closer to her than ever before while alone on the lift.

He's smirking at her. Like he knows.

"Bye, Malfoy."

"See you tomorrow."

* * *

 **Day 38 - Wednesday**

He's instantly struck by a change in her posture. Shoulders slumped and her head cast down. She doesn't fall into conversation with Dawes as she usually does when she first enters the lift. Instead he hears her yawn.

Slowly the others depart and when they are the last ones on the lift she's lost in her own world.

Something's off.

"Late night?" he asks.

After a pause, she subtly shakes her head as if clearing it of a heavy fog. "I'm sorry, did you say something?"

"Did you have a late night?" he asks again, his concern growing.

"Oh. No, I didn't."

She falls silent and her eyes grow distant again.

Seconds pass in complete silence. He chooses now to let her remain in her own head. Clearly some pressing matter weighed heavily in her mind and he felt himself to be in no place to disrupt that.

Only the doors of the lift opening brought her out of her inner world.

"Bye, Malfoy," she says distractedly as she heads to the door.

"Have a nice day, Granger."

His brow furrows and he hopes whatever she's contemplating with such severity will pass.

* * *

 **Day 39 - Thursday**

Two days in a row now.

Maybe she's sick.

After standing in silence for a few moments when everyone leaves, he decides he can't stand seeing her looking so morose. He clears his throat and speaks up.

"Did you hear they released a new edition of _Hogwarts a History_?"

She doesn't respond. She's staring down at her feet. Totally spaced.

"Granger," he says somewhat forcefully.

She meets his gaze with startled, but sorry eyes. "Oh, I'm sorry. I'm doing it again," she says referring to yesterday. "What did you say?"

"Did you hear they released a new edition of _Hogwarts a History?"_

She smiles. It's the first brightness he's seen in her for days. "How did you know how much I love that book?"

He laughs. "You were hardly ever seen without it back in school. Everyone knew of the love affair you were having with it."

She can't help laughing herself and he feels lighter at having made her apparent gloom dissipate for even a few moments. He desperately wants to ask what's going on with her but doesn't know if he has a right to pry. Clearly something serious is going on. Or she's incredibly ill, but doesn't want to talk about it.

"You won't be surprised to hear then that I pre-ordered it. I was one of the lucky few to get it a full day before bookstores. So I got mine yesterday!" She's practically giddy as she says this and he laughs louder and fuller than before.

"Lucky few? You were probably the only person insane enough to ask for a premiere copy of that horridly boring book!"

"You just don't know what's good, Malfoy."

The doors open and he wishes she could stay. Just so he can make sure whatever is bothering her stays at bay. Or that she might actually open up to him about it. But responsibility calls.

"See you tomorrow, Malfoy."

"Until then, Granger."

* * *

 **Day 40 - Friday**

Bags under her eyes and she's yawned at least four times since entering the lift. He's officially beyond concerned and needs answers.

When everyone else has left, keeping his voice neutral, he says, "Is everything okay? You look tired."

"Just had a late night. A few stressful nights too I suppose."

"If you're sick or something you should really take off work to take care of yourself."

She smiles, appreciating his concern. "I'm not sick. It's just..."

"Just..." he prods.

She sighs. "Things with Ronald."

"Ah..." He doesn't know what to say next.

"Sorry. I don't mean -"

"No, it's fine. What's going on?"

"I finally snapped last night."

The doors open. Neither notice.

"I've been trying to tell him for days things haven't been working for months."

Doors close. Neither notice.

"I was a little rude last night. But he at least finally gets it."

"I'm sorry it's been stressful for you," Draco replies sympathetically. But not without a glimmer of hope and joy rising in his chest.

"It's my own fault. I've put it off longer than I should have."

"Months you say?"

"Yes. Since the end of summer is probably when I started feeling different."

"What started it?"

She sighs and opens her mouth to speak but then looks to the doors as they open again.

She looks mildly confused as she sees the hall that opens to them.

"Oh shit, I missed my stop."

"I didn't realize. Well, I guess I have to get off. But I hope your day improves."

She nods and he moves to the door.

"Oh, and Granger," he says, turning around and holding the doors open.

"Hmm?"

She looks tired. He wishes he could help.

"Don't let the likes of Weaselbee stress you out. He's not worth it. Are you happy with the decision?"

She nods. "I feel relief."

"Good. You can do a hell of a lot better than him anyways."

He lets go of the door, so it can shut on his final words. _Let her stew over his words. Better than her constant dwelling on the likes of the Weasel._

But then she quite simply baffles him by calling out to him.

"Yes?" he says, turning around just as she grips the doors to hold them open.

"Well...I hope you have a lovely Christmas, Malfoy," and she reaches up on tiptoes to kiss him on the cheek. "See you in a couple weeks."

She steps back inside the doors and they close before he can react properly.

Nothing can keep the smile from his face all day.

Internally, he curses the holiday that will keep him from seeing her for two whole weeks.

* * *

 **AN: Don't worry, I will not be taking 2 weeks off just because they won't be seeing each other for 2 weeks. Thank you so much again to everyone who has been reviewing and reading and following this story. I'm so glad so many of you are enjoying it! :)**

 **I will be giving more of Hermione's perspective on her split with Ron in the next chapter. I'm not going into detail or showing the scene, but just more of her thoughts.**

 **Also, some of you have been wondering if this story only exists inside the lift. As you can see, it won't. There will be more interaction for them outside the lift but it will be slower to build as well.  
**


	9. Chapter 9

Holiday Interlude

Draco

* * *

After a long afternoon with Astoria, Draco apparates into the foyer of Malfoy Manor.

His mother and two of their house elves are already there, bustling about over her luggage. She has returned to the Manor for the first time in months, just in time for the holiday. He'd rather been hoping to miss the hubbub of her arrival, but instead landed right in the middle of it.

"Oh, Draco, darling. Where have you been this afternoon?" she asks, whirling around to face him, relief evident in her tone. He knows full well she no longer wants to be in this house without him. Whether she admits it or not.

"I was with Astoria," he says shortly.

"Oh, well where is she?" his mother queries. "I expected you'd bring her for dinner tonight. It's been ages since I've seen that lovely girl."

"She won't be coming over here anymore most likely. I ended it."

"Excuse me?" Her eyes grow wide in shock.

Draco curses inwardly. He'd meant to be more delicate about the matter with his mother, considering how attached to the idea of their relationship she'd become. But perhaps getting it out of the way now would be better.

"Things weren't working out. So I ended it. Just this afternoon."

"And why is that? She is _perfect_ for you. _Perfect._ "

"I know you loved her. But it's not exactly a recipe for a solid relationship when my mother likes the woman I'm dating more than I do."

"What has gotten into you?" she demands, shock giving way to mounting anger.

 _Hermione Granger._

"It's really not so sudden, mother," he says. "We are a good fit on paper, but I just don't..." he hesistates, hating discussing this in any way with his mother. "But I don't feel anything with her. She's a lovely friend. Nothing more."

"You're making a horrible mistake."

He sighs. "Well it's my mistake to make. Can I help you with your bags or anything?" he says by way of changing the subject.

She shakes her head at him silently, disappointment etched into every fiber of her face. "I'll see you at dinner," she says by way of dismissal.

Draco walks off to his own quarters not perturbed in the least. His happiness with the decision couldn't be clouded. Not as he thinks of Hermione, free from Weasley. Not as he thinks of that kiss she gave him in the elevator just a couple days ago.

* * *

Draco sits in a tense silence between his parents over dinner. Every meal since his mother returned has been tension filled. Everyone fears saying the wrong thing. He loves them both deeply. His mother is always his greatest protector and fiercest advocate. While his father instilled in him the strong will to succeed, without which he'd be nowhere in the Ministry after their family's fall from grace. He even enjoys his father's dark sense of humor. But each time his mother and father interact, it seems they don't love each other anymore, and it makes him wish his mother never returned for the holiday. He would have preferred to visit her in Paris, where she'd taken up a semi-permanent residence in the last few years.

However, despite her indifference to Lucius at the moment, she couldn't forgo tradition. And they would spend Christmas together once again at the Manor.

"I've decided I want to have a party again," she announced suddenly over desert.

Draco nearly sputters into his wine glass.

Lucius stills completely, and only barely glances up at his wife before slowly returning to his crème brûlée.

"What kind of party?" Draco asks, wary of any social gatherings. They all had agreed on keeping a low profile after the war, and he's actually been enjoying it.

"A New Year's Eve party. Just like we used to have."

Draco's eyebrows shoot up towards his hairline. "That's no small party. That's a ball. What's prompted this?"

"We've been hiding from the public for far too long. Draco, you've been making great strides at the Ministry and you're bringing our family back to what it once was. It's time to show we've all made amends and I'd like to have this party to show that we're ready to embrace a more progressive society and that we are still united as a family."

At this Lucius looks up. "United? And what about after this party?" he asks with a lilt of amusement in his tone before sipping from his wine glass around a growing smirk.

Narcissa grimaces. "We'll just have to see how things play out," she says quickly, brushing off his comment. "Draco, would you reach out to your friends and acquaintances? I have invitations made up but on short notice we might do with a few more personal touches."

Dissent would be futile. "Sure."

"And I'd really love if you invited Astoria. You really should reconsider your relationship with her."

"I'll invite her. But don't get your hopes up."

"Good," she says, ignoring her son's clear disinterest in the woman. She stands up from the table only halfway finished with her dessert. "I've more preparations to make. See you both in the morning," she says and then swiftly leaves the dining room.

"She's gone mad," Draco says, shaking his head after her.

"Certainly. But you know how she was before the war. Always a socialite. There's only so long she could go without gathering her society together."

"Is it wise though? Isn't it soon?"

His father thinks for a moment before answering. "I think things have settled. We've kept quiet for three full years. We've complied with every search and seizure of anything the authorities have deemed unfit for our personal possessions. You've even openly supported the politics of that Granger girl recently. The tide will again turn in Malfoy favor soon enough."

"I suppose you have a point. I do wish she'd lay off this Astoria business though," Draco says, acknowledging his annoyance over the matter aloud for the first time.

"She only wants what's best for you," Lucius says. "But you are certain she is not the best fit?"

Draco thinks of Astoria - lovely, charming, a tall graceful classic beauty. Smart enough. Sweet. Safe. Everything he should want. Then another woman surfaces in his mind. Hermione Granger. Beautiful. Witty. Far more clever than he could dream of being. Fiery, fierce, and passionate. Just the thought of her sends his mind and heart into overdrive. "I think I'd rather be with someone else."

Lucius responds with a single nod. "Then be with someone else. It's better you make the right decision now than regret one later."

"Like your situation now?"

At this Lucius pierces his son with a serious gaze. "No. not at all. In fact, I hope you can find what I do have with Narcissa." For the first time in an age, he hears a softness to his father's tone with regards to his wife.

"But you two clearly aren't getting along. It's surprised me you've even stayed together this long to be honest."

"Don't worry, Draco. This party is a sign that Narcissa is beginning to thaw," Lucius remarks with unquestionable certainty.

"You sound so sure," Draco replies dubiously.

"You may not know it, or see it, but we know that we love each other. Always have and always will. Sometimes people need to take different directions in their lives for awhile, as we have done since the war. But we will always come back to each other."

* * *

The following day, Draco finds himself hung up on his invitations to friends. One person he wants to invite more than any other is stuck in his mind.

But what would his parents think? His friends? Could he even expect her to come into this place after the horrors she'd experienced here during the war. He shudders at the thought of her being tortured just on the other side of the house he currently stands in. Fury with his teenage self who stood there at did nothing surges in his chest. How could she even stand to be near him after that? It doesn't matter how may years have passed. Her experiences were horrifying.

But then recalling the feel of her lips against his cheek reminds him of his present reality. She can stand his presence. And if he hadn't imagined that heated look they exchanged at the Ministry ball recently, she finds him just as intriguing as he finds her. His heart surges at the thought. Before he can question himself again, he starts writing a letter.

 _Granger,_

 _My mother has decided to have one of her famous New Years parties. I understand if you would not want to return to the Manor under any circumstances, but I would love if you came to the party. It is last minute, so you may -  
_

He crumples up the letter. _How pitiful and needy can I possibly sound?_ he derides himself.

He starts over:

 _Granger,_

 _My mother has decided as if on a whim to throw one of her famous parties on New Year's Eve. If you're free, I'd love for you to come. You'd have to endure an obnoxious amount of snobby purebloods, but I promise I can make it up to you._

 _Draco_

Draco only hopes she'll say yes.

* * *

Hermione

* * *

Hermione has never felt so alone around the holiday. Sure, she spent time with her own family. Ginny and Harry came over together a couple times. As well as some of the other Weasley's. She saw Neville for coffee and Luna for tea. But these sporadic outings are a far cry from the excitment and pure love she was always surrounded by at the Weasley's during the holiday.

She'd considered what she'd be giving up before splitting with Ron. For awhile, at the very least, her relationship with the rest of the Weasley's would be strained. Her relationship with Molly would perhaps never be repaired. But even now she stands by her decision. If not feeling trapped by a relationship means giving up those who can only conditionally accept her happiness, then so be it.

She sets about brewing tea for another night in with a good book. Harry had come across an old text on wandless magic from America that she'd been dying to dive into since she opened it Christmas morning. This evening seemed the perfect time.

Just as she settles into her living room couch with the book and steaming cup of tea, she hears a sharp _tap tap tap_ at her window. Jumping slightly, she turns to the window and spies an unfamiliar owl perched outside.

"Well who are you?" she asks softly.

She provides the owl with a treat from the stash she keeps by the windowsill for the creatures. Curious over the unfamiliar bird, she quickly unrolls the parchment, eager to see what is inside.

 _Draco._

Her heart soars and she smiles uncontrollably.

For the next ten minutes she paces her living room, tea and book forgotten, musing over whether or not she should go to this party. She keeps reading and rereading the invitation, which is now crumpled in bits from being held so tightly in her hand, as though she believed it would completely disappear if she let it go.

When the owl squawked impatiently, as it was evidently waiting for a response, she came to her senses again and knew what she needed to do.

She grabbed a piece of parchment and a quill and quickly wrote out her response.

* * *

Hermione can't say she regrets coming to her family's New Year's Eve party. It had been too long since she'd seen them all. But more often than she cares to admit, she finds her mind drifting off into fantasies of what might have happened had she gone to Malfoy Manor tonight. Each scene she produces in her mind more detailed than the next until she finds herself flushed and heated. She excuses herself to the kitchen under the pretense of more wine.

While filling her wine glass in the kitchen, Hermione's closest cousin, Vivian, waltzes in.

"Best top me off too. In fact I'll need the whole bottle if I'm to hear more about Uncle Ralph's coin collection in any more detail."

Hermione chuckles. She turns from the counter and sets the wine bottle on the round kitchen table where her cousin sits.

Deciding to join her rather than go straight back into the party, Hermione takes the seat opposite Vivian.

"Martin is hilarious. And so sweet," Hermione says of her cousins newest boyfriend who she'd unexpected brought along. Her cousin flew through men, but this one managed to stick around.

Vivian's eyes dance in delight. "Isn't he? I actually do really like this one. I think he's a keeper."

"From what I've seen, I agree."

"What's going on with your love life? I'm surprised Ron isn't here. I'd heard something might have happened with you two, but I just couldn't believe it. You seemed perfect together."

She sighs. "I ended things recently. I just...things just weren't right anymore. Nothing in particular happened. It just felt like things had run their course and I had changed and grown, but he was the same. We didn't feel compatible anymore."

"What was your breaking point?" Vivian asks knowingly. "There's always a breaking point."

The feelings had been surfacing for months before running into Malfoy.

But why? This single question troubled her for tirelessly for months. She'd felt guilty and confused. Why was Ron, the one she loved and truly wanted for all of her youth, no longer the man she was excited to see every day? Anything he talked about failed to hold her interest. Only when they could laugh and joke around like friends could she stay engaged. But as soon as they ventured off into a more serious discussion, she would realize she felt bored and uninspired.

And the worst part was when he touched her. It had reached the point that while they were alone, she was happy when they could sit and chat, when they were just like the close friends they always were. But as soon as he touched her. Even just a casual hand on her knee would fuel notions of revulsion and entrapment. She knew she had to end it when just after the Christmas Ball, things reached their lowest point yet. Sex with him that night felt like an invasion. She was going with the motions, but she didn't want him. In fact, she felt as though having him inside her defiled her very being. It was unfair. It was lunacy. Ron was by no means repulsive or horrid. But she just couldn't carry on.

All of this had been building for months, but she knew what brought it all to a head faster than she would have anticipated. It was getting to know Draco. He'd woken her up. And even if nothing ever happens with him, she will still forever be grateful to him.

"Running into an old school acquaintance, I suppose."

"A man?"

"Yes."

"Who you like?"

She sighs. "I think I do. God help me. I really do."

"Well where is he tonight?"

"His family is having a big party."

"And why aren't you there?"

"He invited me, but I don't want to rush things. Not after Ron and I just split."

"Well don't wait around too long. You and Ron aren't together any longer. You don't owe him anything."

"I know. You're right. I'm...well I guess I'm a little nervous. I've never been with anyone else. I hardly know what to expect. And he...well he's nothing like anyone I've been with. We were hardly friends in school. Enemies would be more accurate. But now..."

"Well, you'll figure it out just like the rest of us do. Trial and error."

"He has a girlfriend."

"Oh. Well that complicates things."

"Yeah. Another reason why I didn't want to go. I have no right, but I'd be furious to see them together." Her eyes narrow at the thought.

Vivian laughs. "Oh, you have it bad!"

"Ugh. Shut it. Ron and I are getting breakfast tomorrow on friendly terms anyways. I'd rather not strain things so soon by explaining how I spent my New Years Eve with Draco Malfoy of all people. They hate each other."

"You're nicer than I am, that's for sure. Don't go around treating him with kid gloves all the time though. You need to do you."

Hermione smiles appreciatively. "I'll keep that in mind."

Draco Malfoy or not, she decides then and there that she will begin dating again immediately. She couldn't wait around for Malfoy. It was unrealistic. Everything about them was unfathomable. And she wouldn't waste her newly single status waiting for a man already in a relationship. She had it bad, but she was still practical Hermione. At least to some degree.

* * *

 **AN: I'm posting a bit later than usual. But it is still Friday! Had a busy morning so I didn't get a chance to get on here and make any final edits. I might have missed a couple things still as I'm about to go out for the evening again. But I wanted to get this up here for you today so I can stick to my word on Friday updates.**

 **Also, I know, no interaction again. I'm horrible. A big, very satisfying moment is coming up soon. Very very soon, I promise you. I hope you still enjoyed the chapter and getting into the character's minds a bit more.**

 **Thank you so much for all of the reviews so far.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Day 41 - Monday**

Draco is furious.

The gossip page headline this morning read: "Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley Back Together?"

He didn't even bother to read it. The _Prophet_ of course managed to discover they'd split just days into the holiday vacation and ran a full page of theories on what went wrong in the gossip section. Everyone seemed to have something to say about it.

But now, here's this new article. Only two weeks off work for the holiday and she runs back to the Weasel.

He doesn't even want to see her.

But there she is, entering the lift, looking refreshed and well rested.

"Nice holiday?" she asks cheerily.

"Sure."

"Did you travel anywhere?"

"No."

"How was your mother's party?"

"Fine."

"I'm sorry I couldn't make it."

"Yes, you mentioned that in your letter. I see now why you were detained."

"What are you talking about? I was with my family like I explained." She sounds thoroughly confused by his demeanor.

"And Weasley too, of course," he snaps impatiently. "I'm sure he wouldn't have wanted to come along to my infernal home for the party. But it's fine. He wouldn't have been welcome anyways."

His tone is haughty and arrogant, full of the vile he'd forced into it while growing up.

The lift stops and for the first time in years she directs at him a look of pure anger and disgust. "I don't know what the hell you're talking about and I don't care for your tone one bit. Don't even bother speaking to me if that's how you're going to be."

"Fine by me, Granger," he grounds out, ignoring the stab of guilt and misery in his chest.

She storms off the lift.

Draco spends the rest of the day sulking.

* * *

 **Day 42 - Tuesday**

Only later yesterday afternoon did she realize why Draco was so annoyed and referred to Ron so heatedly. It took Padma asking about the _Daily Prophet_ article over lunch to bring the new rumors to Hermione's attention. She could've kicked herself for choosing that day to only skim the front page headlines.

This morning, wants to assure Draco there is no chance of her getting back together with Ron. That breakfast on New Year's day was Ron's aim at apologizing for not being so understanding the last time they talked. Nothing more.

But he still seems keen on ignoring her.

Not even a glance in her direction as she enters the lift. He keeps his gaze carefully averted even after everyone else has left.

She gathers all of her Gryffindor resolve to finally speak up.

"We aren't back together," she says out of nowhere.

"What?" he says, voice sharp. He looks at her closely.

"Ron and I. The _P_ _rophet_ was exaggerating things as they always do."

"Ah. Well, that's nice." He looks away.

"That's all you have to say?"

"What else is there to say?" He sounds bored.

"You're then one who made such a big deal about it yesterday. I was merely explaining."

"You don't owe me an explanation, Granger. I could care less what you do with your free time."

"Well given your sudden - "

"Granger, just stop!" he lashes out. "I'm not like your precious Weasel. I don't care about what you've been doing. If you want someone to fawn over you, why don't you go back to that pathetic excuse of a man who -"

"Don't! Don't you dare!" she's seething. "Things between Ronald and I may not have worked out romantically, but he is still and will always be close to me and someone I love deeply. He is a good man. A damn good man. And you'd best keep any feelings otherwise to yourself."

She's angry. So angry he can feel it radiating off her in waves.

Nothing is said for the rest of the ride and she leaves in silence.

His chest aches.

* * *

 **Day 43 - Wednesday**

Hermione walks into the lift determined to ignore Malfoy for the rest of eternity. She tried to explain, tried to get him to let his guard down to her again. But if he's set on being a complete wanker, she wouldn't waste her time. Let Astoria have the arrogant bastard, for all she cares. She doesn't need to be wasting her time dealing with a man no better than a temperamental child.

And to her surprise he isn't there.

Even more shocking is the disappointment that overcomes her.

After the past couple days of bitter disagreement, his absence should be a relief. But now she's worried.

 _This whole thing will end before I could ever act on it. And now I'll spend the rest of my life wondering what if..._

And yet... _But do I even want someone who will act like such a bastard? Who will avoid his me instead of facing me like a man? How could he go from being so open and kind to cold and obstinate over something that really is no business of his?  
_

She sighs as she leave the lift, feeling the weight of a thousand conflicting thoughts rushing about her mind.

* * *

 **Same Day - 1:25 pm**

For the first time ever, Draco is asked to fill in for the head of his department at the Minister's weekly meeting for department heads. He'd initially been eager for the opportunity. He's still satisfied with being chosen to represent the department in his boss' absence on his current month long mission. But the Minister's droning on about the tedious goings-on about the Ministry is driving him to the depths of boredom and despair.

The most intriguing part of this meeting right now - Granger.

He spots her sitting next to Parker Clarkson, the head of some other law department. All Draco knows about Clarkson is that he's a half-blood of average magical ability. He has a reputation for being charming, but overly arrogant without any skill or knowledge to back him up.

And all during this meeting, that over-eager boy-man is leaning into Hermione to whisper what are most likely moronic statements into her ear. He leans in far closer than necessary. Draco knows the tilt of his mouth, in that flirtatious smirk. He even sees him tap his elbow against hers for far longer than necessary after making what was likely some pitiful joke. Draco only wishes he could see Granger's response better from this vantage point.

Right now he's mad at himself for avoiding her on the lift this morning by showing up for work earlier than usual. But he was embarrassed by his behavior and hardly knew how to fix things. But seeing Clarkson trying to claim Granger's attention has him reeling. All he wants to do is run down into the lower levels, toss Clarkson from his seat, pull Granger from the room, and -

"Meeting adjourned!" the Minister's loud voice booms over the room. The sound of fifty chairs scraping against the floor as everyone rises to depart awakens Draco from his reverie.

Swiftly he stands and makes his way to the lower level exits. Once there he paces up the hall until he catches up with her nearing the lobby of the Ministry.

She's walking alone and he smirks in satisfaction.

"Hello, Granger."

She jumps slightly and turns her head towards him.

"Hi, Malfoy."

She doesn't slow her pace.

"Where are you off to in such a hurry?" he queries, easily keeping up.

"Another meeting. With the rest of the legal department heads."

 _With Clarkson's department,_ Draco thinks.

"Are you into him?"

"What? Who?"

"Clarkson."

He's really put his foot in it.

For a moment she's confused before understanding dawns on her. He'd seen them sitting together in the Minister's meeting.

"What's it to you?" she demands impatiently.

"He was flirting with you. Back there. In the meeting."

She shrugs. "Still don't see why that matters to you. What I do in my personal life is none of your business."

"He's a cad."

"And?"

"Don't be so desperate, Granger."

"Excuse me?"

"You don't have to go running at the first guy to take an interest just because Weasley didn't work out."

"What right do you have to judge my actions? I don't owe you any explanation, as you've astutely pointed out yourself. Even if I was into him I wouldn't have to tell you about it!"

"So you aren't into him."

"Obviously not! Will you just drop it? It's bad enough I've had him in my face all week and now _you_ coming to harass me about it. Just leave me alone, will you?"

"Fine, Granger." His voice is hard, but not with the same force as before. "See you tomorrow."

He rushes ahead, his long legs carrying him faster than she could ever dream of moving at a mere walk.

 _Tomorrow I'll fix this,_ he vows as he returns to his office. _If I don't, I'll lose any chance with her._

* * *

 **Day 44 - Thursday**

She can tell he's facing her this time, but she refuses to acknowledge him.

"Granger."

"Hmm?"

"I'm sorry. For what I said about Weasley. And about you."

Her eyes widen for a moment before she simply nods.

"I'm sorry for being so stupid and irrationally angry. I was embarrassed and I'm not good at admitting I'm wrong."

"No kidding," she mutters darkly. She won't help him along. Not this time.

"I was out of line over the Clarkson bullshit too. It's not my place."

"No. No it's not," she says with a sigh, finally looking at him.

Her chest aches.

"Please let me make it up to you. Over lunch?"

"Lunch?" she can't help the hope that mixes into her surprise. Her anger starts fading away.

"Yes. Are you free?" His voice is even, but his eyes plead. That's what does her in.

"I am."

A glimmer of hope springs up in his eyes. She loves it. Despite the frustration of the last few days, she doesn't want to squash it. She wants to grab onto it and let if fuel her as well. "Great. I'll meet you out front at noon."

"Sure."

She leaves the lift and nearly laughs with relief on the way to her office.

* * *

 **Same Day - Noon**

In a long overcoat Malfoy stands waiting just outside the doors of the Ministry. There is no mistaking the shocking blond hair.

"Hi Malfoy," she says.

He turns around.

"Hey, Granger," he says with a small smile.

"So where are we going?"

"I thought we'd go to a small local place. It's about two blocks up, are you okay with walking? It's freezing."

Despite the shiver that runs through her after a particularly strong gust of wind, she nods. "Two blocks isn't so bad."

So they start walking while talking briefly about their morning. But the wind today is so harsh and loud it is difficult to hear against it and the surrounding traffic.

He makes an unexpected turn and leads them down a street Hermione knows to only have muggle shops. After a few paces before he stops just outside one of Hermione's favorite small pubs.

"Here we are," he says and holds the door open for her.

She can't help her giddy smile. It's one of her favorite places and presently a relatively unknown gem for lunch. She fears when everyone else in the city discovers the delectable food being served and getting a table will be impossible.

The bartender greets them an gestures for them to pick any seat. Only two other small groups are within.

Draco guides her to a small, cozy table by the window.

"Well aren't you full of surprises! Can't believe _the_ Draco Malfoy is frequenting muggle establishments."

"They've been known to do a few things fairly well."

She scoffs. "Just a few?"

In mock seriousness, Draco ponders. "Hmm, yes only a few. And that's when I'm being generous. Have you been here before?"

"Yes, I love it."

At this point a waiter comes by to take their orders. Both already know what they want, being intimately familiar with the menu already. Hermione's mouth is watering over the smell of a nearby table's food already.

"So what book have you been devouring lately?"

With a grin, Hermione reaches into her bag and withdraws the book she's been reading.

"You even brought it to lunch? Merlin, is it literally impossible for you to be without a book at all times?"

"I'm sure I remember you saying my love of books is refreshing."

"I believe I took it back straight away."

"Which you certainly didn't mean to do."

"I hope you don't intend to bring a book with you every time we're out together."

"Oh? So you'll be taking me to lunch again then?"

He smirks but doesn't respond. "So what book is it?"

"A novel this time," she says handing the book over. A wizarding world classic.

"Interesting choice. I never liked the main character though," he says as he flips through the book to see parts of interest she'd noted. Unsurprisingly, she's a highly active reader - making notes in the margins and underlining different sections for whatever reason.

She furrows her brow. "Why?'

"I think he's good, despite his horrible decisions. He's a bit like...hmm, have you read _The Brother's Karamazov_?"

"You think I spend my time reading muggle literature?"

"Well you evidently know about it."

"I like things of quality, regardless of who creates them. And I'm assuming you're going to say he's like Dmitri?"

"Yes. Passionate and headstrong. Foolish. But lovable."

"But he hurts people too. He just acts based on his base urges without an ounce of control. He's beyond irritating."

"Not through ill will. I think part of that in him is somewhat refreshing. He puts his whole heart out for any and all to see. For those of us with a bit more inhibition, that takes more courage than most of us have the stomach for."

"Even a Gryffindor?"

She turns pensive and more serious for a moment, thinking of her own inability to just tell this man how she feels. "It would seem so," she then responds with a small smile. "While we're on the topic, which character did you prefer?"

"In _Karamazov?_ Alyosha, of course."

She smiles. "Who wouldn't want to be more like Alyosha? We're going to discuss the other when I've finished. Perhaps I'll discover something that will change my mind."

Their food arrives and they talk intermittently around their meal. When they finish eating, the table is cleared, the bill paid, and Draco leans back contentedly in his seat.

Reluctantly, he checks his watch and sighs. "I suppose we should be getting back."

Hermione frowns at the realization their all too short lunch is drawing to a close.

It's more than physical attraction she feels with him. Of this she's certain now. His conversation stimulates her as nothing has in awhile and she never wants it to end.

Their walk back is in a comfortable silence. After he notices her shiver once, he extends his arm and gestures for her to step closer.

"Thanks," she says, stepping into his side. He puts his arm around her shoulder and pulls her close.

Huddling closer to him warms her up quickly. Sure, she could've cast a heating charm over her own coat, but where's the fun in that? She smiles at the comforting way his hand rubs her upper arm and shoulder.

They reach the entrance to the Ministry and Draco releases her. She suddenly wishes they could've just continued walking the city all day if it meant he'd be touching her. He holds the door open for her and upon entering the lobby they head towards the lifts.

"I have to go this way," Hermione says, pointing up the hall. "Have a meeting with the Minister."

"Ah, okay. Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Of course. Thanks for lunch."

"Anytime."

Neither one of them moves to walk away.

"I really am sorry, Granger."

"You mentioned that earlier."

"But I mean it. You don't owe me an explanation. I care about you, but you aren't my property and I was the one who said we shouldn't have expectations of each other and I've been a right bastard about it. Suppose I haven't changed as much as I think I have sometimes."

She smiles. "I like you when you're like this."

"Like what? Admitting I'm wrong?"

She laughs. "Not that exactly. But when you're up front. Honest. Next time you've read something or hear something about me, just bring it up instead of shutting down on me and stewing in what's probably pointless anger."

He chuckles. "Brooding is a habit of mine. I'll attempt to leave you out of it though."

"Good."

"Yes."

They linger.

She bites her lip.

His eyes flicker to her mouth.

He licks his lips.

Slowly, he reaches out to one of her locks and runs his fingers over the ends.

"Until tomorrow, Granger," he whispers, looking straight into her eyes.

She swears he can see right through her into the depths of her soul.

Never has she felt so open.

"See you, Malfoy."

"See you."

He lets the bouncy tendril fall from his fingers and turns away.

Hermione rushes to a nearby loo to splash some water over her face before her meeting with the Minister.

* * *

 **Day 45 - Friday**

"So you and Clarkson, eh?"

Dawes' words catch Draco's attention immediately as he addresses Hermione in conspiratorial tones after she enters the lift.

"Excuse me?" her voice is sharp and he notes Dawes' shoulders tense. There is no mistaking that tone of hers.

"Oh, sorry...I didn't mean to pry. He just told me that you two were out last night and... well, please forgive me."

"It's fine. Just a casual dinner. Nothing serious."

Dawes nods and strikes up a conversation with another man on the lift until they both depart.

Draco is livid. He'd been planning on asking her out on a real date tonight.

 _What did she think lunch was about yesterday? Was this just some fucking game? I will not be just one in a string of guys she's going out with to get over that greasy red-haired git._

"Have a nice _date_ last night?"

Hermione shrugs. "Pleasant enough. But there certainly won't be a second one. I shouldn't have gone at all. He'd asked me on Tuesday and I didn't want to be completely cold. But now it will be awkward in the department for awhile," she rambles on. She doesn't want to discuss this with Draco. But nothing could remain a secret around the Ministry.

"I could've told you that," he mutters.

"Well thanks for the lack of insight ahead of time," she replies sarcastically.

"I believe I gave you my opinion of him. But I didn't think you'd actually respond to his shameless flirting. You said as much yourself. But you don't stick to your word."

"It was just dinner. It's not like I suddenly changed my mind about him."

"Sure, whatever Granger. Like I've said before, you don't owe me any kind of explanation. Just drop it."

"You brought it up! You can't have it both ways. What the hell do you want from me?" she demands angrily, her eyes sending furious sparks into his own.

He hesitates. "What do I want?" he says, his voice suddenly soft. His gaze is changing. Morphing into the one that makes her knees weak. ' _Don't shut down._ _Be honest. Be up front' she told me. Well let's see how she does with that._

"Fuck it," he says and reaches out, wrapping one hand firmly around her upper arm. He pulls until she's pressed tight against him and curls his other arm around her waist.

For a split second she gazes at him in sheer wonder.

"This. This is what I want."

And his mouth covers her. His lips soft, yet they move with firm purpose over hers, claiming her, finally, as his. She whimpers in both longing and satisfaction and places both hands at the back of his neck to pull him closer. His tongue teases at her lips, ever so gently, once, twice, a third time, before she meets him with her own. His taste is intoxicating. His scent invades her senses more thoroughly than ever before and she wants to drown in it. He releases a satisfied moan and pulls her ever closer with his large hands spread across her back. His scent, oh, that glorious scent of his has her dripping with desire already. She wants him. Right now. Right on this lift.

But the sound of the doors opening bring them back to reality. They stop as suddenly as they started.

"I have to go," she whispers.

He nods and lets her out of his hold.

Her cheeks are flushed and lips swollen. In just a few seconds he'd managed to ravage her mouth more thoroughly than any kiss she'd previously experienced in her life.

As she steps into the hallway, he lurches himself at the door.

"Wait! You must come to me this weekend. Tonight. Please," he whispers urgently, holding the door open.

"I will." She smiles brightly at him and it's so beautiful he wants to pull her right back into the lift and say work be damned!

"When are you done with work?"

"By six today."

"Meet me in the lobby by six-fifteen."

"Yes."

He smiles and lets go of the door.

He can't stop smiling.

Finally.

Peace settles over him as he leans back against the wall of the lift.

* * *

 **AN: I hate when Ron is made out to be a bad guy or some maniac Hermione needs saved from. I wanted Hermione to defend him to Draco and mean it. Although I don't think Ron and Hermione are a good fit, I can hardly imagine Hermione and Ron developing some sort of disdain for each other even if they've dated for awhile. Somehow I think working together to defeat the darkest wizard in history would keep that from happening, the same way the troll brought them together when they were in first year.**

 **Anyways, hope you liked it!**

 **Also, I won't be updating for a couple of weeks as I'll be traveling. I'll be writing and might be able to update at some point, but there might not be anything for awhile. It's a horrible place to leave you hanging, I know. But it will all be worth it as the next chapter is a good one ;)**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: So this chapter is pure smut. I couldn't help myself. Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Day 45 - Same Day - 6:15PM**

At exactly six-fifteen, Hermione rushes out of the Ministry, straight to the place outside where they'd met for lunch the day before.

She'd been longing for their reunion since doors of the lift closed behind her this morning. She strides swiftly and confidently to him, as he's already outside waiting.

He sees her and her heart skips a beat at the pure desire in his darkening eyes.

Without a word, he grabs her hand when she reaches him, walks her around the corner, and pulls her into a hidden alley.

She smiles conspiratorially up at him as he smirks down at her.

He licks his lips as he takes both of her hands into one of her own and backs her into the wall behind her, lifting her arms above her head. His hips press against her own and he kisses her hungrily. His tongue delves deep, searching tasting. She nips gently at his lower lip with her teeth prompting a guttural moan to rise in his chest. A warm rush of desire spreads through her.

Oh this - _this -_ is what she's been missing - no, needing - in her life. Such raw, unchecked desire. _Him._ It had never felt this way with Ron.

"Hmmm," he hums against her ear before he nips at her lobe and brushes his lips against her neck. "I've been dying to do this all damn day."

"Yes," she moans as he increases the pressure of his lips on her skin. She frees her hands and slides them over his chest and around his back, down until she reaches his firm arse and pulls him closer, his erection presses right into her belly and she nearly sobs in need.

He chuckles softly at her distress and pulls back slightly. "We should stop. I want to take you to dinner."

"Dinner?" she questions in a faraway voice, as though it's a foreign concept. In her present state, it may as well be.

"Yes. Dinner. On a date. A real one this time," he says, as he runs his hands over her hips and waist. His touches don't do anything to help clear her head.

She shakes her head, desperate with need and pulls him back to her, in a heated open mouthed kiss. She doesn't miss the significance of his statement. If he wants a date, he wants more than a once off fuck. But she can think of nothing but having him inside her right now.

She pulls back, breathless and is pleased to see his eyes are still clouded over and his breaths comes in short pants.

"I want you. Now. We can eat later," she says.

He shudders at her words. And her hips, which have sought his out, roll against his own, pressing against his throbbing cock that's dying to be released.

"But I want to do this right," he insists, but halfheartedly.

"This is right. Please, Draco," she purrs and he damn near loses his mind. _Draco._

"Call me that again," he says, pushing her harder into the wall than before. His eyes dark, searching.

"Draco, please."

He loses all sense of right and wrong and kisses her hard.

"Anything you want."

He apparates them to his London flat.

When they land she takes barely a moment to appraise her surroundings without stepping out of his arms.

His lips trail over her neck and she sighs.

"Where are we?"

"My flat in London," he mumbles over her skin.

Her eyes slide shut then, no longer interested in anything other than how every inch of his body feels touching her own.

He immediately tears at her coat and it drops to the floor. She does the same to his and sets to work on his shirt as he kisses her again. Reaching the last button, she pulls his shirt from the waist of his pants and pushes it over his shoulders and down his arms. Not breaking their kiss, she runs her hands over the lean muscles of his arms, shoulders and chest before dipping lower to ripple over his abdomen.

Draco lowers his lips to her neck again and kisses down to her collarbone. His tongue teases along her sensitive skin there as he unbuttons the top half of her blouse. His hands move from her waist to cup her breasts and she groans at the needed pressure. "Yesss," she hisses, craving more.

He slips his hands into her shirt and roughly pulls the cup of her left breast down and latches his mouth onto the taut nipple.

"More," she moans. "Teeth...harder..." she orders him and he can only oblige. Her crooning in his ear has him harder than ever and he trails his other hand down to her waist and undoes the button and zip of her pants and pushes them down her legs so they pool at her feet. She steps out quickly while his hand dips into her knickers and he's immediately met with her drenched center.

His thrum of approval vibrates against her breast. He releases her nipple and returns to her mouth, kissing her hard.

"So wet already."

His fingers continue teasing around her folds, just gliding through her slickness at the surface. His teasing is driving her mad.

"I...I want..." she can't get the words out.

"What do you want," he prods, but doesn't let up his attentions. He curls two of his fingers inside and rubs, just as his thumb comes down hard over her clit.

"Oh, fuck!" she groans. And his thumb circles like mad over her clit taking her just to the edge and then he stops.

"What do you want?" he asks over her audible, frustrated groan.

"Anything, whatever...whatever you want, do whatever you want...I just need you inside me _now,_ " she breathes.

His head swims at her words and he's tempted to throw her right over the back of the couch here in the living room to take her hard and fast from behind, just how he likes it. But no, not this first time. He wants to watch her, learn her, see her.

Without another word, he lifts her up and carries her to another room and sets her down. He kisses her soundly, his tongue swirling playfully around her own a few moments before he steps back so he is close, but not touching.

She sees now they are in a bedroom.

"Strip," he demands.

She fully removes her blouse and bra. Then steps out of her knickers in one swift fluid motion. He gazes at her with an expression of desire and sheer wonder.

"Bed."

Looking behind, she sees he'd placed her right before the bottom of the bed. She sits down on the edge and makes to slide back to lie down.

"No, stay there," he nearly growls. "Open your legs."

Trembling with need, she opens her legs, wide enough for him to see all of her. Never had she felt so on display, so at another person's will. But it thrills her now. She can feel her desire dripping down to the bed sheets.

She bites her lip and stares back at him heatedly. She places her hands just behind her and leans back slightly, lifting her chest so that her breasts swell fuller before him.

"Fuck," he breathes and a second later, he takes a single step to close the distance and falls to his knees before her.

He trails his hands from her knees up her thigh, and lowers his lips to trail just behind his right hand. His tongue tickles and teases against her skin until he just about reaches her center.

He wraps his hands around her hips and nudges her back on the bed. She leans back on her elbows to better tilt her hips up to meet his searching mouth. With tantalizing touches over her thighs, he draws his hands back down under her knees and lifts them, guiding her to place her feet on the edge of the bed so her knees jut out. She's opened wider than ever before and she can't help the blush that rises to her face and chest.

"Beautiful," he mumbles against her skin before taking his first swipe at her dripping cunt.

She moans deeply. His eyes close around a groan and he pulls her body closer.

Never had she seen someone go about this task with such arduous fervor as Draco. She reaches a hand out to brush through his soft hair, as his tongue dips further inside her before trailing up to circle her clit and then sucks hard, at which point she fully collapses back on the bed and loses all ability to think clearly. He sucks, nips, licks and teases until she can hardly take anymore. "Draco...I need..." she trails off, fully incapable of speech.

She feels his fingers at her opening now and he enters her. One first, then two. They curl upward, hitting her sweetest spot and she comes harder than she can ever remember.

For a few moments, all that exists is the pleasure coursing through her body. When she finally returns to reality, she looks down to Draco, still between her legs. He looks up at her seductively as his tongue still gently and leisurely laps against her center.

Her desire rushes again, and he's evidently aware as he smirks up at her.

"Get up here," she demands.

He stands and removes the rest of his clothes, leaving him finally naked before her.

Her eyes widen at the sight of him. Long, thick, hard. Ron wasn't small, but this is something else entirely. She can't imagine all of Draco fitting inside of her. But she wants it more than anything. He then starts the slow crawl up her body and as soon as he's within reach, she wraps her hand around his throbbing cock. She wants to taste him, the same way he tasted her, but it would have to wait. She can't take any more foreplay.

"Inside me, now," she urges and guides him to her entrance.

He kisses her and drives home in one hard thrust and she gasps at the sudden impact.

His head rears back as he releases a shuddering growl.

Full. So full. Never has she felt so perfectly, wonderfully full. There is the slightest of pain at first, but it subsides almost instantly to the most complete pleasure she's ever experienced.

"Perfect. Fucking perfect. So fucking tight," he mumbles as he steadily slides in and out. She rolls her hips in such a way that stops him mid speech in a deep moan.

He's never felt such complete satisfaction. Excitement, sure. Enjoyment, of course. But pure bliss - never before this. She fits around him so perfectly.

Her mewls beneath him communicate the same emotion. She's undone, completely, and clings to him for life, urging him harder, faster, deeper, stronger.

"Draco...fuck, Draco...never stop -" Her eyes widen before sliding shut with a groan and he knows he's found that spot deep inside of her that will make her his own.

"Never, never stopping," he whispers deliriously in return as he reaches his hand between them to her clit and she keens, deep and low, almost a sob as he presses down and sends her over the edge into a shaking orgasm.

He can't even hold on to his own control at the feel of her walls clenching around him and he releases himself fully inside her.

He stills for a moment, until his release has subsided and he collapses.

"So good," she whispers, running her hands over his back.

He nods his head against her neck and then rolls off of her and onto his back.

"Amazing," he says, still slightly out of breath.

They lay in silence for a few moments.

He looks over at her. Her cheeks flushed, mouth swollen. His seed is dripping down her leg and his desire swells again. So does a twinge of possessiveness.

"No more dates with Clarkson."

"Okay," she says, turning to look at him also. Her expression is simply curious.

"Or anyone else for that matter."

She laughs then. "Oh? And what are you going to do about it?"

He turns serious. His eyes searing her own with a dark expression.

He crawls over her and presses his body against her own. She can feel his arousal against her abdomen and moans. Subconsciously, she bucks her hips up, craving more contact.

He kisses her jaw. "I mean to fuck you until you forget every man's name but my own. Until Draco is the only name you'll dream to have pouring from your lips as I claim every," he kisses her neck, "last," he glides his tongue lower, "inch," and over her collar bone, "of your body." And he bites down on her breast causing her to cry out in a heady mix of pain and pleasure before he takes her nipple into his mouth and teases with his teeth and tongue. She moans and runs her hands through his silky hair.

He immediately stops and raises his body. He captures her hands in one of his own and raises them above her head.

"Oh, no you don't, Granger." He lowers his body so it is just barely brushing against her own. She whimpers in desire. "You're at my leisure now. Stay still." He returns to her breast with his mouth and brings a hand to pinch the nipple of the other. She cries out, the pain fueling her pleasure.

He rises up, but keeps his hands trapped in his own. He kisses her hard again, coaxing her tongue out to meet his as his other hand ventures lower to her still sensitive clit. He circles around a couple times before lowering to her opening.

"Hmmm, still drenched. So tell me, who makes you this wet?" he growls into her ear and she moans in response.

"You," she pants.

"Who?" his fingers hover over her entrance.

"You, Draco. You," she urges in rising, desperate need.

Two fingers plunge into her and twist as her reward.

Her hips buck under his ministrations and she's struggling to remove her hands from his tight grasp, but he's not having it.

"Turn over. Hands and knees," he orders in deep, rumbling tones.

Another rush of desire spills out of her. Draco's roughness doesn't surprise her one bit. But she never imagined she'd enjoy this type of love making. She shouldn't like him ordering her around like this. But she trusts him. Strangely enough, she knows he'd never hurt her and is simply doing what not only enjoys but what he intuitively knows she'll fall to pieces over.

Quickly, not wanting a second without him touching her, she's on all fours, leaning down slightly to expose herself to him.

He runs his hands over the globes of her arse, reveling in the smooth plumpness before he spreads her wide, better exposing her cunt. She's glistening before him, wet, swollen and ready for him.

Before he can even think about it, he leans down and runs his tongue in one long swipe from her clit to her opening and briefly plunges his tongue inside. She cries out in response and he pulls back.

"So sweet, Hermione. And all for me," he whispers as he trails his hand lightly up her back and back down.

"Yes. Yes, for you. Now fuck me, please."

He smirks and grabs her a hold of her hips tightly and surges forward into her. She cries out again and he plows into her hard and fast, just as he wanted to earlier, pulling her hips towards his own with every thrust. She clenches around him and it's all he can do not to spill himself into her already.

"Fuck, witch," he hisses and reaches around to find her clit. His fingers strum expertly and she moans beneath him in time with his thrusts.

She's going to come already and moans deeply.

He feels her beginning to spasm around him and urges her onward. "Come for me."

So she does with a final cry. The feel of her coming apart before him sends him over the edge. "Oh, Hermione. Fuck!"

And with that final expletive, he slams his cock into her one final time and spills his seed into her.

She collapses slightly onto her front and he follows her down, pushing her hair aside to place light kisses over her back.

Sighing contentedly, she turns her head back to smile at him.

Returning her smile, he lifts himself slightly to reach her mouth for a kiss. Slow and sweet this time.

He raises himself off her and pulls her around with him so she is half splayed across him and he returns to kissing her languidly.

Everything slows and they take the time to explore more patiently. He loves the curve in her waist before her hips flare out. She can't get enough of the muscles in his arms and shoulders.

Finally, they break and she rests her head on his chest.

"Why did you go? The same day we got lunch too." He continues the thread of conversation before their distraction. Even now he sounds hurt. As foolish as he's being, she can't help the slight ache in her chest.

She sighs. "You'd been so temperamental and hostile all week. I figured if you couldn't just be mature about everything then you simply weren't worth my time. So when he asked on Tuesday after word got around that Ron and I in fact weren't back together, he asked. And I figured why not."

"Why not? Because he's a toss pot."

She laughs and moves away slightly to lay on her side facing him. "I can't believe you're jealous over a man I said I didn't enjoy going out with. Especially when I'm here. With you. In your bed."

He smirks. "Can't help it." He too turns on his side to face her.

"You can. You're just a bastard who doesn't want to."

He smiles roguishly before leaning in to kiss her.

"I'll try to be better."

He turns somber then.

"I've said some pretty nasty things to you."

"Are you talking about when we were at Hogwarts?"

"No. Recently. About never being one to show you attention or care about you even remotely. I'm surprised you're even giving me a chance right now."

She laughs. "Don't be absurd. I knew what you were thinking the whole time."

"Oh did you?" he says with a laugh. "Bloody know-it-all."

"I mean, I had my doubts on more than a few occasion. And you were annoying as hell about the whole thing with Ron. But your jealousy is plain as day. In fact, you certainly fawn over me more than Ron ever did. Ron would've never picked up on half the things you do."

"That's because he's a -"

"Ah ah - don't even go there."

He sulks. "Fine."

"And speaking of, what about Astoria?"

He laughs now. "You only think to ask me that now? What if I was still with her?"

She smiles sheepishly. "It seems I wouldn't have cared," she mumbles.

But he's wearing a playful smirk, his eyes holding a curious mixture of sweetness and deviousness.

"Not so pure and innocent as you seem, are you? Willing to sleep with a taken man."

"It hadn't even crossed my mind. I was a bit distracted."

"Because I'm so charming and handsome," he arrogantly declares.

"Shut it," she says, scowling.

He smiles down at her and kisses her softly. "I ended things right after you told me you'd split with the Weasel."

Her eyebrows shoot up. "Really? Damn, I wish I'd known. I would've actually gone to your mother's New Year's party."

"Do you really think I would've invited you to that if I was still with Astoria?"

"Well, I don't know. We'd become friends of sorts."

"Granger," he says in a playfully admonishing voice. "You know how I've felt. You've known it at the very least since the Christmas ball."

Even now her stomach flips at the thought of his heated gaze that night.

"Yes."

"I was only waiting for you. I would've taken you that night if I thought you'd let me."

"I'd never do that to Ron."

"I know, blast him. And yet...it's something I admire in you. That loyalty." _It gives me hope you never do that to me,_ he thinks.

Hermione knows what's unspoken. She closes her eyes and kisses him deeply to hide any visible emotion rising in her own eyes.

Smoothly, she slides her body over his as she continues kissing him. The sheet lowers around their bodies and she can feel him growing hard already and places him at her entrance.

"Insatiable you are," he says with a chuckle.

"Are you complaining?"

"Never," he says holding onto her tightly then as he thrusts up while pushing her down.

She releases a contented sigh as she begins riding him. He allows her the control this time, just leaning back to watch her movements. They carry on slowly this time, drawing it out, taking their time. But soon, their mutual desire for release builds into a faster, steadier rythm as his hips begin meeting her movements, drawing deep groans from her as he hits that spot that drives her to delirium.

Just as she slams down against him in a final movement that brings on her orgasm, his hips thrust upward, and her spasms around him spurn his own finish at that same moment. He makes only the slightest of groans as he comes, eyes closed in pure bliss.

She slumps over him before crawling off him and resting on her side. She's spent and her eyes close. In her last moments before sleep takes her, she feels a sheet pulled up over her body and a kiss on her hairline. Then she's out.

* * *

 **AN: Thank you for all of the reviews! I'm going to try to reply to all of them in the next couple of days. I have some original stories of my own I want to start focusing on so I'm hoping to have this whole story done in the next couple of weeks because I don't want to leave it unfinished.**

 **Let me know what you thought of the chapter, though! Any reviews are appreciated! :)**


End file.
